Intertwined Bonds
by WolfWings-MoonNight
Summary: Draconys, a child born and bred in the lap of luxury is captured by the horrible armies of the Demon Conqueror, somehow he must survive this yet he cannot escape for they were fated. Long before they were born the stars had already begun their tale. Slash Harry/Draco Au
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Sadly none of this characters belong to me, cuz if they did I would be very very rich!

**_A/N: This story is my new baby, I really love it but sadly I don't have so much time to play with it so don't expect to much. I love reviews and any feedback is appreciated so that's that hope you enjoy the story._**

* * *

**The way it all started**

_Dreadful it may be this path life has taken, but don't stop, not yet we haven't yet prepared for defeat. Forward we march on this path life has taken; onward we must go till defeat we have defeated. _

For Draconys Malfoy nothing beat spending the afternoon of a rainy day in the library reading a good book, he had hot chocolate and cookies and he was ready to spend the rest of the day been lazy and useless.

Since father was in the Capital, on business, there was nobody to tell him to do anything.

What Draconys didn't yet know was that the armies of the Demon Conqueror were rushing to Malfoy Manor; it was after all well-known that the Malfoy's were on the side of Lord Voldemort and the Demon Conqueror had promised to defeat Lord Voldemort and The Order of the Phoenix.

In two years the Demon Conqueror, who's real name was Harrison, had stolen many of their followers and lands. Usually this was done by kidnapping a family member and making the rest of them side with him or he would kill them.

He would go with half of his army and invade the land so no matter how many guards there were, they would always be defeated. It was a sound proof plan, as long as they could find one of the Masters.

Because of their quick rise in power Harrison was named the Demon Conqueror, though this was also because it was rumored that in the battle field he turned into a demon.

But Draconys wasn't thinking about none of this, he was sure no one would dare attack Malfoy lands, after all they were incredibly powerful, and he didn't yet realize that the fact that they were powerful would this time work in their disadvantage.

Draconys had been calmly reading and listening to the thunder when his Nursemaid rushed to the room and pulled him out, he had half a mind to pull and make her explain why she was rushing him outside but she looked really scared, and he had never seen her like that before, she always acted like no matter what was going on everything would turn out fine.

She obviously noticed how hard it was for him to let her pull him without complaining "We must hurry! The Demon's army is coming from the west, we mustn't waste any time."

"Wait! Claire! Where are you taking me? shouldn't we try to go to the Capital? We should be safe there."

"We don't have time Draco" she had always been the only to call him that.

"So what are we doing?" He was completely confused if they couldn't outrun the enemy, or do anything else about them, then wouldn't it be better to just wait at home till they came for him?

"I know what you are thinking Draco, but I never said that there was nothing that could be done, Lucius is in the Capital it wouldn't be weird if he took his son with him."

"U'mmm but I'm here" He was usually smarter than this but he was panicking, right now there was a man outside that would use him against his own father, the thought of that kept him from thinking of anything else.

"Let me finish, you'll pass as a servant, you are young so you aren't well known. You will most likely be taken but as long as they don't notice that you are a Malfoy then you will be somewhat safe."

They had already arrived at the servant's quarters and Claire was helping him put on the ugliest clothes he had ever worn, in a way it was a good thing he was scared because if not he would have complained terribly.

"But Claire you always tell me I can't lie, that I'm very transparent!" Lying had never been a big deal for him; you could manipulate people better by telling half-truths and white lies, right out lying could sometimes be counterproductive.

"Then don't lie, just keep your mouth shut, sometimes not saying anything can be just as good as lying" even as she was finishing her sentence she was already out the door and pulling him across the street.

The first thing I noticed as I stepped outside was the chaos, there were warriors in horses grabbing and rounding up all the young man and everyone else ran, trying to find safety.

"What about everyone else?"

"Right now you are in no position to worry about anyone else but yourself." It was a good thing that she knew him so well, if not she might have left it at that. "Don't worry there is no gain in killing them and if they capture them it would only be for a short while"

"And what if I'm captured with them and someone from the village tells them that I am the young Master they seek?"

"Don't be a fool Draconys, no one in this village would sell you out like that, you are their master! Plus did you hear about what happened to the Greengrass? Their youngest daughter was kidnapped and made to marry The Demon Conqueror himself. Poor girl"

That he hadn't heard, it was a surprise after all she was only fourteen like him. Then again he was the leader of the biggest army so she would have many privileges.

Draconys knew that Harrison was an evil man, he had killed thousands and was prepared to kill many more but he was a Malfoy and is not like his fathers hands were clean either, he knew perfectly well what happened to those men that had kidnapped him when he was five.

So in a way he admired Harrison only nineteen and already one of the most powerful man in the world.

"Stay still! If you try to run we won't hesitate to kill you" The scream broke Draconys out of his thoughts and made him realize that they were cornered; he, Claire and most of the Manor's servants were surrounded by warriors that were rounding up all the young man, probably in search for him.

As one reached out to grab him, Claire pushed him down and made him hide behind her, as he looked he saw the man pull out his sword and point it at them.

Fear was the only emotion he could feel, he had never been a warrior, and sword training didn't suit him. His father had always kept him away from fights, he was meant to be a scholar.

The man was grinning obviously enjoying their fear.

"Do we have them all?" a new voice rang and it made shivers run down Draconys back, commanding and cold, Harrison's voice could be heard loud and clear, daring you to go against him.

"We are only missing this brat my Lord, hiding behind his mother like a pathetic wimp."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Nope, all of this still belongs to J. K. Rowling

**Fighting Force**

_The path to victory shall be found, the only path I'll fight for. The sky, the earth everything could be against me but still that is the only path for me._

He was in an incredibly bad mood, this was supposed to be a short fight, he had planned the attack perfectly well but this demented rain had to start in the middle of the way and ruin everything.

Harrison was sure this rain was sent to stop him, amazing how even the heavens sided with the Malfoy's, they after all were an old and powerful family.

He had thought getting the Greengrass' on his side would be enough to make the rich nobles bow to him, how wrong he had been. Just because he had one of their own wasn't enough, to them he was still a child fighting an adults war.

So he had thought of getting a couple more so that their fear of him grew, at first they were going to be family's that were close to their base but if he wanted to win this war he knew he couldn't go for easy. No, he had to get the strongest and in the old and traditional family's, who was stronger than the Malfoy's? They weren't even royalty but the people worshipped them.

Their angelic looks made them look like they were heavenly messengers and their words were always taken seriously. So he knew that if he could get them on his side it would help the outcome of the war greatly.

But now the rain was slowing their victory down, this should have been done by now yet rain and thunder continued to make this fight harder than it should be.

"Harrison! We have a problem or more like a couple"

"What is it Neville?" even though he had tried saying it calmly by the way Neville had looked at him he was sure his anger had been noticed.

"Okay don't get madder but we can't find the young master, he is nowhere to be found"

"Well that is only one problem, find all the young man and round them up we shall take them all prisoners till one of them spills" Ronald had told him that the boy would be here and he had never been wrong before so he was quite sure he was just hiding.

"By the way, you did say they were more than one"

"Oh yes some of the horses were so scared of the thunder that they ran home, leaving their riders stranded here. But since we shall have to take prisoners anyways and they will be walking, the riders without horses can just go with them." Neville said, feeling quite pleased that there had really only been one problem. "Come Harrison it looks like they're finally done, I cannot wait to get out of this rain"

"Indeed, this summer storm is annoying"

By the time they got to the center all but one small boy had been caught. It would have amused him if it wasn't so irritating, the child was barely half the man's size! Yet the his solder did nothing but scream insults at the boy almost like he thought that if he insulted the boy enough he would give himself up.

He rode his horse closer and with one hand pushed the boy's mother away and with the other he grabbed the brat by his arm and pulled, he could either walk towards the rounded up boys or Harrison would just have to drag him there, he wasn't in the mood to humor a servant.

The child's mother tried to reach him but he pushed her harshly to the ground hopping that she wouldn't defy him, he didn't think the Malfoy's would agree to an alliance if he murdered their servants. Kidnapping their son was bad enough and it wasn't like he was going to treat the boy harshly, he would be like an honored guest, a playmate for his dear wife.

A grin formed in his face, giving him a demonic look.

"It would be a new way to torment my wife" he whispered to the wind, enjoying the thought of causing pain to the girl, not that it was physical, no he would never touch her but he could torment her mind.

"Harrison we have everyone, we can finally go home" The disappointment in Neville's words was unmistakable, Neville's love for battle was well know and with their surprise tactic there hadn't been a real battle.

"Let's get out of here! Neville ride ahead and prepare the cells"

"Yes sir"

The ride back was going to be excruciatingly slow, they hadn't planned on taking prisoners and no matter how fast they made them walk, riding a horse and walking couldn't be compared.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't even know why I have to say none of the characters are mine, I know it, you all know it, everyone knows it.

**_N/A: By the way the pairing is Harry/Draco, only. There might be some talk of Harry/others but that is it._  
**

**The road onward**

_Many Questions, many answers yet no matter how many we own, if they do not match useless to us they are. Like a puzzle we must find the perfect match to know which way is up._

His feet ached, he was soaked, he was scared and he couldn't do anything but do what he was told. Draconys had never felt so out of control as he was now and to make matters worst Harrison was terrifying, no wonder he was called a Demon.

Draconys hadn't thought that he would be like this, he had expected someone like his father or even like Lord Voldemort but no, he was so different yet at the same time they were very alike.

They had an air around them, so that no matter where they were or what they were doing they demanded your respect and submission, Harrison had that in Spades. His commands were instantly obeyed, no one questioned him, either because of fear or respect I don't know, but it was still impressive.

Apart from that they were very different; Harrison was big and tall, he looked at least a head taller than Draconys, he had long hair but unlike his father's it was wild and messy, frankly he looked like a barbarian. Wild and uncivilized yet powerful, it was a terrifying combination. Then there was the eye-patch in his left eye, he remembers that his father told him that the left eye was hidden because it wasn't green like his other eye, instead it was the color of a demon's eye, Crimson.

He was a barbarian but a charismatic one, it was no wonder that Harrison was known as the Conqueror and had many followers he oozed power.

"Seamus take all the prisoners to the third level, Neville has already prepared their cells." Harrison continued talking but this time you could feel the threat in his words "I will go to the cells in a little while so you have till then to spill, if by the time I get there the young Master is still not found, I will personally interrogate every single one of you, and believe me that will not be pleasant"

Draconys was sure that if he was found, he would punish all of them. A worrying thought but one he could do nothing against, he just hoped that they would all come out of this alive.

In a way he had an advantage, he had been raised by his father so he had gotten used to that tone, the one that made you want to tell them everything, because if not he wouldn't be able to keep his mouth shut.

As they were taken to the cells he started thinking of a plan, he knew that lying wasn't his forte but if he listen to what Claire said and say nothing then maybe they would come to their own conclusions, it might work.

He would have to act scared so that it wouldn't seem strange if he doesn't say anything, not that it would be a complete act after all he really was scared.

"This is your cell; I'll be right out here so I suggest you take my Captains words seriously." Seamus said trying to convince them to speak up now, for normally when Harrison had to come and do it himself they wouldn't all come out fine. Normally he would just beat them up a little but sometimes if he liked them he would take the prisoner to his bed and that was worst then the beating, Harrison was no gentle lover.

But as time passed no one spoke up, they just all waited anxiously, wondering how this was going to turn out.

Draconys was about to start panicking. In the heat of the cell he had started to dry and his hair was returning to its natural white-blonde, his eyes could be a fluke but his hair was classic Malfoy gene. He had no idea what to do! There really was no way to hide it either. He tried to think of something but all that he could think about was that if he got caught who knows what they would do to the other prisoners, no real danger would come to him but everyone else would suffer.

"So none of you have decided to confess"

Harrison's voice startled him from his thoughts and made him realize that time was up. Harrison was standing by the entry with the other man, Seamus I think.

"Afraid not, we will have to question them apart, I already prepared the room" Seamus said hoping to calm down Harrison's bad mood, he had thought that maybe it would lessen after getting dry but no, it was just as before, he hopped someone would quickly give away the whereabouts of the young master.

All around him the prisoners stopped moving and tried to shrink into themselves, obviously hoping they would be overlooked. Draconys though knew that he would go first, his hair was going to call their attention, without question. Yet he still didn't know what to do, for a second he thought of trying for the door but he quickly destroyed that thought it would be absurd to even try.

"You with the blonde hair come" Harrison said looking at the blonde boy, quickly realizing that, that had been the boy hiding behind his mother.

Draconys swiftly got up, not wanting to keep Harrison waiting, he swore he was shaking and just hopped that he didn't fall, that would be really bad.

Seamus then proceeded to tie his hands behind his back and lead him to the small room a little ways of.

He knew his eyes were probably huge; the room was barren except for the stool in the middle, there were no torture equipment or anything but just because you couldn't see something didn't mean it didn't exist. For times like this his imagination was working against him, making him think of all kind of horrible things.

When he sat down in the stool and let himself breathe a little he noticed that Harrison was looking at him with a strange look in his eye, he looked hungry, for him. It didn't make any sense.

Since Draconys was a child with an overprotective father, he didn't know very much about sex, he hadn't even had his first kiss yet. Because of this he couldn't understand the lust in Harrison's eye.

"What's your name?"

Seamus may have been the one that was interrogating him but by the intensity in Harrison's stare he might as well be doing it.

Draconys knew he had to change his name 'Draconys' was to traditional, but Harrison's stare was making him all kinds of nervous. His brain wasn't really working and his stomach was in knots, at this rhythm he wouldn't be able to say anything but the truth.

"Draco" he blurted out before he would say the truth, he had really only shorten his name but at least it would be easy to remember. For some reason, one that he didn't really understand, just looking at Harrison made him blush and his heart start beating uncontrollably.

For the first time he felt thankful that his father was overprotective and had decided that instead of entering society at twelve, like most kids did, he would enter at sixteen. Hardly anyone knew his real name or how he looked, really the only people who had seen him was his family, the townspeople and a small glimpse at a party two years ago, he doubted anyone would be able to tell that he is the young master.


End file.
